


Touch : A Bucky Barnes Drabble Series

by SinceriouslyAmellPadalecki



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Feels!, Fluff, Marvel Universe, Marvel drabble, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-11-18 21:49:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11299518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinceriouslyAmellPadalecki/pseuds/SinceriouslyAmellPadalecki
Summary: To touch is to feel, to ground oneself, to know you are real. And that's all they ever wanted.





	1. Touch

It’s that pull, that incessant tick, the urge to touch, that keeps him awake. Touch is everything. It’s grounding, reassuring, solidifying. It’s a sense of being real, of just being. That’s what it is, that and more. Night after night, being awake, not sleeping. No one really knows the extent, well, she does, but he doesn’t know that. He thinks he’s the only one awake, but she’s just the other side of the wall. She can’t sleep either, she has the same problem. And yet they don’t do anything about it.

He finds comfort in keeping busy, doing things that gives him a reason to be using his hands. Fixing, mending, making he does it all. It’s having something to hold, to grip, that helps him focus.

She finds her balance in keeping fit. Gym becomes her second home, her place of refuge. It’s the sound of gloves hitting leather, feet pounding the floor. The sound has weight to it, that reverberates within her, keeps her going, keeps her in the moment.

Its the little touches, accidental brushes of shoulders as they pass. Knees touching when they sit in the diner booths. Being extra tactile with each other, hugs that last that extra few seconds, fingers drawing patterns on each others legs. It’s hand holding when they don’t have to be. No words are spoken about it, there’s no need. A mutual understanding, a silent agreement. They don’t need to name it, its just, them.

No more sleepless nights and tired days. Now it’s nights wrapped in each other’s arms, entangled in sheets. They can’t go through the day without being in touch with each other in some way, and yet, they don’t crave it, need it, desire it. They ground each other, are solid, real. Bad days happen, but they have each other, and that’s okay. They are allowed to feel, to reach out, to **Touch**.


	2. Sensory Overload

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When it all becomes too much, and something has to give...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the unexpected, but much loved, second part to Touch. I really hope you like it :)

What happens when the one thing that they both craved, becomes the thing that drives them apart? 

It started with her nightmare, that made her shudder under the weight of his arm draped over her body. The feeling of it, that solid form holding her down, it had her rigid, her nightmare taunting her even now she was awake. 

He would shy away from her embrace after missions, and had stopped coming to her for help with his injuries. He slept with broken ribs and a busted up shoulder on the lumpy worn sofa, just to avoid her checking him over.

Soon it became that they never held hands whilst out and about like they used to, they would turn to others for help when they had bad days, and on the nights wen one or both of them could not sleep, they would find comfort in things other than each other.  

What had once been a tactile relationship, became one that was cold, and lacking of touch. There was no arms resting on each others shoulders during movie nights, no sitting practically in each others laps at meetings and briefings. There was no gentle caresses as they went about the day, brushing hair from the others eyes, or wiping that stray bit of sauce from their mouths.     

The team weren’t blind, they had seen the change, watched how to of the most tactile people had slowly stopped touching each other, and those around them. They watched as distance grew, and how even an accidental bump sent the pair reeling, like rats scurrying away from a sinking ship.     

No one knew really what was the matter though, not even their best friends Steve and Sam, as neither of them had said a word about anything being wrong. No one word was muttered by them about how the relationship had changed. As their relationship seemed to still be standing strong; the pair still went on dates, shared the same bed, did coupley things together. Only the two of them knew why they were doing what they were doing, but neither dared say it to the other. What once had been thing they craved, had become suddenly too much. The ability to touch, and be touched, had turned into too much to handle. In other words, a  ** _Sensory Overload._**  


	3. Numb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not all stories end Happy.

What happens when the thing that brought them together, that drove them apart, completely stops? Will it come back, can the connection they shared be found again? Or does Lady Destiny have other plans for the duo?

Neither of them notice when they go back to sleeping in their own rooms each night. Nor do they notice just how much space has grown between them. It’s like they actively go out of their way to avoid each other when not on missions, or that’s how it seems to the rest of the team. The team soon wish for the days of old, when the pair were all over each other, always touching, always connected somehow. That connection, is lost, and things just aren’t right.

It seems Lady Destiny favours no one, as it takes a mission gone wrong for Y/N and Bucky to finally become one again. Bucky takes a hit and goes down harder than he should, Y/N breaks cover from her position to cover Bucky, and ends up hit herself. They sit back to back, firing off shots, trying not to bleed out, as they wait for back up. Both can’t help relish the feeling of the others weight against their back, a feeling they haven’t felt in so long. It’s a spark that reignites their connection, and as they grow weaker, run out of bullets, Bucky pulls Y/N round into his lap, and finally, they feel again.

Lady Destiny is a cruel mistress, she really favours no one. For as Y/N and Bucky finally feel again, a sniper takes his shot, and … BANG!

In death, there is only pain, or so Y/N and Bucky had been told. But that fateful day, when Lady Destiny cut the threads of Y/F/N Y/L/N and James Buchannan Barnes in the Great Tapestry of Life, there was no pain. Instead, just one lasting feeling.  _ **Numb**._

**Author's Note:**

> Touch was was inspired by my lack of sleep, and my need to be tactile. I am always playing with my rings or with my necklace or with something. Touch is also a way I ground myself, and that comes through in the drabble. Sensory Overload, and Numb, came from a random bout of inspiration. I am proud of this Mini Series. It may be short , but it sure does pack a punch.  
> As always feedback is welcome


End file.
